


The Tale of Peter Pan

by SearchingForUnknown



Series: Chemical Fairytales [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, School Play, peter pan play, young au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForUnknown/pseuds/SearchingForUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now Frank dear, I'm sure it won't be that bad.Just give the play a try dear.Everyone loves Peter Pan,"Franks mother soothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Peter Pan

  
"But I don't wanna go,"pouted nine-year old Frank. "Now Frank dear, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Just give the play a try dear. Everyone loves Peter Pan,"Franks mother soothed.  
Frank glared up at her, his young self resenting all the honey and dears. His mom acted as if he was two!He was almost 10! And then there was this whole play business. How could his mother expect him to go to a play? And a play about Peter Pan.Of all the absolue childish humiliating things. Next she was going to hand feed him. Put him in diapers. "Hmph,"grumbled Frank as he defiently crossed his short arms. At last he allowed himself to be pushed out the door but he shot muderous glares at his mother the whole way to the school. She choose to ignore him and chat about how nice it was her friend Susan had told her about the play. His mother loved plays..  
Frank hated them. Plays were long, and for a kid with slight ADD like Frank, they were torture. And plays always were sunshine and singing. Frank hated sunshine and singing. He prefered comics and heroic deaths. Maybe Frank wasn't an ordinary kid but this didn't turn out to be an ordinary play.  
Oh sure it was the same Peter Pan story. Peter Pan swoops in,takes Wendy from her home,almost gets Wendy killed and then saves the day. Same story, different Peter Pan.  
This Peter Pan had brownish hair which had either never been combed or was curly..Or both. Either way Frank didn't care. He was fascinated. The boy was beautiful to look at. He had a voice like...  
There were really no words for his voice. It mesmerized Frank. He was in a trance and he didn't want to wake up. The play went on and on. It was long just like Frank had thought it would be.  
But Frank,the kid with slight ADD, sat still the whole night.  
****  
Gerard peeked out from behind the curtains and scanned the crowd before him. The school theater was packed. His body begin to shake. Why had he let his grandma talk him into this? He was Gerard Way, a kid who lived for art class. Not someone who wore green tights and sang Peter Pan songs. Ugh his tights showed the odd shape of his legs.  
Gerard scanned the crowd again. His mom was out there and she gave him a smile and he smiled weakly back. Elena was backstage, since she had signed up to help with costumes. He glanced over at her.  
"How ya doing kiddo?"she asked him gently as she rubbed his back.  
"I'm nervous Grandma. My voice, I don't think its good enough. What do I look at when I'm up there? What..."he trailed off.  
"Listen. Never worry about your voice. You can make them all sit still and listen.bNow find someone who makes you feel calm in the crowd. It can can be your mom or a random person. Make them your focus point and go sing,"Elena told him.  
Gerard gave a nod and went to take his place. The curtain went up and he began to sing. Looking over the crowd he tried to find his focus point. His mom only made him more nervous. He just knew he would disappoint her. Then he found his focus point.  
A small boy sitting by his mom. The brown haired boy did not seemed to be pleased with the play but as the Gerard began to sing he seemed like he was in a trance. Elena had said he could make them sit still and listen but Gerard didn't realize she was completely serious.  
So Gerard the kid who lived for art class, became Peter Pan.  
.


End file.
